La Fleur de Lys et l'Oiseau en Cage
by Azilys27
Summary: Néji est prit dans un pari "stupide" : sortir avec la soeur jumelle de Gaara, Azilys, avant Noël et l'embrasser. Facile, sauf avec les problèmes futurs. M pour le futur


Auteur : moi-même

Manga : Naruto

Couples : aucun pour le moment

Disclaimer : les personnages, bien que j'ai essayé, ne sont pas de moi, mis à part « la fleur de Lys » (vous comprendrez qui c'est dans ce Prologue, bien que ce soit en sous-entendu).

Note : entre étoiles : pensées

{P.D.V. de Néji} (NDL : on est dimanche matin)

**Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce pari débile ? Non mais vraiment, je vais en tuer un !**

Je tourne la tête et voit mon réveil qui m'indique 10h11. Je me lève, prend des vêtements et me dirige vers la salle de bain. L'eau glacée de la douche parcourt mon corps, me donnant des frissons au contact de ma peau brûlante.

Brûlante car, hier soir, j'ai accompagné Lee chez Kiba à une soirée entre garçons et bière. Arrivé là-bas, je m'aperçu que Kiba avait invité presque toute la classe ! Shikamaru, Chogi, Naruto, Sasuke, Saï, Shino, Lee, Gaara et moi. En gros, notre bande + le nouveau (Gaara). Mais je sens que je vais tuer Naruto sous peu ! Sous ma douche, je repense à la soirée…

{flash back}

Il est 22h37 et Naruto se lève, une dizaine de bière de vide à son actif. Il me pointe du doigt en regardant Gaara, qui était à ma droite (Lee est à ma gauche mais il est tellement soul qu'il dort).

_ Les amis, il est temps de lancé le défi de Néji ! s'écria le blond. Vous proposez quoi ?

Tous les autres se regardent : ouf ! Ils n'ont pas d'idées ! Je regarde Gaara : il semble ne pas vouloir me donner de trucs à faire…

_ Il fait nos devoirs de math pendant un mois ? proposa le maître-chien.

_ Tu me déçois Kiba, soupira le kitsune. Voici mon défi pour toi Néji : tu dois, avant Noël, sortir avec Azilys et l'embrasser sur la bouche.

_ Rêves Naruto !

Je regarde Gaara qui avait tourné la tête et qui soupiré toutes les 2 secondes. Je soupire à mon tour. J'attrape Lee par le col et le tire vers la porte, Gaara m'a vu car il se lève et me suit. Je met Lee dans ma voiture et monte derrière le volant, Gaara à côté de moi. Je démarre et me dirige vers chez Lee.

_ Gaara… je suis désolé…

Mon ami avait tourné la tête vers moi, surpris.

_ Naruto a encore trop bu… C'est pour ça qu'il m'a lancé ce défi débile… Désolé…

_ Je t'aiderais si besoin.

Je regarde mon ami en me garant devant chez Lee. Je le dépose et me dirige vers notre vue, à Gaara et moi.

_ Je ne lui dirais rien, me lança-t-il depuis chez lui.

Nous rentrâmes chacun chez nous.

{fin du flash back}

_ Néji ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ! me cria une voix depuis l'étage inférieur.

_ C'est qui ? répondis-je en sortant de la salle de bain à demi vêtu (NDL : en pantalon et torse nu quoi !)

_ C'est moi ! me lança la voix rauque de Gaara.

_ Montes ! lui répondis-je.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, mon tee-shirt dans une main, l'autre sur une serviette posée sur mes cheveux. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur le rouquin alors que je suis assis sur mon lit.

_ A quoi dois-je ta visite ? s'enquis-je.

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés avant de répondre, la tête basse.

_ C'est Azilys… commença-t-il. Elle change de lycée… Elle y sera en internat… Elle sera dans une fac de médecine, à l'autre bout de la ville… A partir de lundi…

_ Fait chier ! criais-je en me levant brusquement, ce qui surpris Gaara.

_ Néji ?

_ Quoi ?

_ T'es bizarre depuis hier, qu'es-ce que tu as ? me demande-t-il, triste, mais un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son regard me disait qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça.

_ Rien, c'est bon, répondis-je, triste moi aussi. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Si tu veux bien, je voudrais être tranquille…

_ Ouai, on se voit demain en cours…

Il avait presque murmuré ces mots en sortant de la pièce. Par ma fenêtre, je le vois repartir, tête basse, vers sa maison.

Intérieurement, je suis complètement paumé. Pourquoi ais-je réagi si brusquement à la nouvelle ? Cela n'est pas dans mes habitudes… Et l'expression de Gaara ? Elle voulait dire quoi ? Depuis peu, il est bizarre au sujet de sa sœur quand on parle d'elle, avec les autres.

Pourquoi j'ai comme une boule sur l'estomac ?


End file.
